


Feel something

by ievaxol



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, My Unit | Byleth Has Emotions, Sylvain Jose Gautier Needs A Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:14:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28614942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ievaxol/pseuds/ievaxol
Summary: Close my eyes for a whileForce from the world a patient smile--Sylvain has emotions and tries to teach Byleth how to hug
Relationships: Sylvain Jose Gautier/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 4
Kudos: 47





	Feel something

"What do you mean, you never get hugged?" Sylvain looked at Byleth, brows raised. She was flushed from drinking, lips curved in a small smile. The sun had since long dipped below the horizon and their weekly tea-time had turned to turned to drink-and-vent-time. It was rare for Byleth to drink and even rarer for her to get talkative - Sylvain intended to take full advantage of the situation. They were sitting opposite one another in Byleths small writing chambers, the orange glow from the dying fire casting everything in a dreamy dim light.

"Just so. Apparently I'm unapproachable and intimidating," she took a swig of her drink, "and Jeralt wasn't big on well, affection."

"Well, that won't do. What do you do if someone hugs you?"

Byleth rolled her eyes. "I hug back. I'm not made out of stone Sylvain, I'm just not very good at it." Sylvain pondered her words. It made sense. All throughout their time in school she'd been respected but also held at a distance for most of them, many students finding her stoic nature hard to connect with. It made his heart ache a little bit, thinking back on Byleth trying and failing to understand why people acted the way they did. Five years later and it seemed something in her had shifted but the old distance was still present. She was a leader, a teacher, almost mythical at this point. No wonder she looked lonely at times.

"Come then." Sylvain stood up, flashing her a grin. "Up." 

Byleth blinked at him, squinting a little bit as if she could read his intent through sheer will. It was sort of adorable. Then again, Sylvain had always found her fascinating and with her return that fascination had grown to warmth, heart aching pleasantly whenever he spent time close with her. 

"What are you planning?" Byleth set her tankard aside - because of course Jeralts daughter drank out of a tankard - and stood up, still eyeing Sylvain suspiciously.

"Oh my lady," Sylvain bowed, "you must allow me to teach you the noble art of hugging." A smile tugged at his lips when he heard her sigh fondly. "It's an invaluable skill."

"Oh, is it now," she rolled her eyes again - if Sylvain kept this up she might break her record. "Show me this invaluable skill then." 

Sylvain straightened up and met her gaze and the reality of what he suggested sunk in. It had been a joke, at first, but now Byleth was looking at him with guarded curiosity in her eyes and the idea of drawing her into his arms made his chest feel heavy and light at the same time.

"Well," he started, clearing his throat when the word came out raspy. "You start by extending your arms, obviously."

"Obviously," she echoed and raised her arms up. Sylvain swallowed and stepped closer, gently touching her elbows and drawing his hands up to her shoulders. The air felt thick and he tried to force a jovial grin. He'd done this plenty of other women, surely it wasn't different because it was Byleth.

Of course it was.

"Then you go in for the kill." Byleth opened her mouth to respond but he tugged her forward, smoothing his hands down her back until she was flush against his chest. Something inside him told him that this went beyond the playful flirting he usually kept up, that he was doing this for his own selfish gain but when Byleth exhaled and relaxed in his arms all other thoughts died. She still had her arms up as if unsure what to do with them so Sylvain hummed, turning his head and mumbling into her hair, "You usually hug back at this point, put your arms where they feel comfortable." Byleth nodded against him and slowly he felt her arms circle his waist, bringing them even closer together.

Surely she felt his heart beating out of his chest? Or perhaps his heart had stopped altogether?

Standing like this Sylvain realised how small Byleth was. Her firm hold on his waist betrayed her true strength and realistically he knew she could snap him in half and he wouldn't even have time to register it happening but despite that she felt vulnerable in his embrace. Soft and warm, he felt her chest raise and fall with every breath she took. 

This was where a friend would step back. This was where Sylvain should step back - but he found he couldn't bring himself to. Instead he rested his chin on top of Byleths head and rubbed small circles on her back, swallowing hard when she tilted her head up and let her breath fan over his neck. 

Of course it was different. It was Byleth, whom Sylvain had watched, admired, mourned. The others made fun of him for his puppy crush and he played along like he should because how would anyone understand? She saw him as a person before his crest and still they had left her behind for five years -

"Sylvain..." His train of thought came to an abrupt halt when Byleth broke the silence, voice muffled against his chest. "Are you crying?" Was he? 

"If you needed a hug you could have just told me," Byleth continued when he didn't respond, "No need for an excuse."

Sylvain swallowed and pressed a kiss to the crown of Byleths hair. Fuck it, he was already way past the lines and didn't even wave as he passed them. "You're too kind, By." No excuses. As if that was something he could promise.

**Author's Note:**

> i Love..... intimacy....... I'd love to think Sylvain gives some banging hugs when he's not wrapped up in his own head 
> 
> sometimes I dump writes at snowdelion @ ye olde Tumblr


End file.
